twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Metal (1995)
Twisted Metal is the first game in the Twisted Metal vehicular combat series. It was developed by the game studio SingleTrac published by Sony, and released in 1995 for PlayStation. Selling around 1.12 million units, it was brought into playstation's Greatest hits library rereleased in 1998 alongside Twisted Metal 2, all Twisted Metals have recived a greatest hits lable (besides Twisted Metal Black: Online). Overview In concept, Twisted Metal is a demolition derby which permits the usage of ballistic projectiles. Players choose a vehicle and an arena—or a series of arenas in the story mode—to engage in battle with opposing drivers. A variety of weapons, ranging from missiles to traps, are obtainable by pick-ups scattered throughout the stage; as well as certain "repair stations" that regenerate player's health. The objective of the game is to be the last one standing. The game's plot centers around a man named Calypso, the host of a vehicular combat tournament called Twisted Metal. He promises to grant the winner of the tournament anything he or she desires, without any limit of availability or even reality. The game's story takes place on Christmas Eve, 2005, during the 10th annual running of Twisted Metal taking place in Los Angeles. Characters The game counts with a total of 13 vehicles, in which 12 are selectable. Each vehicle has its own set of stats, including armor/resistance, speed/handling and power, as well as a unique Special Attack. *Sweet Tooth *Yellow Jacket *Darkside *Thumper *Outlaw *Mr. Grimm (Mr Grimm in game) *Warthog *Crimson Fury *Pit Viper *Hammerhead *Spectre (Specter in game) *Roadkill (Road Kill in game) *Minion (not playable) =One Player Contest Battlegrounds= *Arena Duel (1 Opponent) *Warehouse District Warfare (3 Opponents) *Freeway Free For All (5 Opponents) *River Park Rumble (6 Opponents) *Assault on Cyburbia (8 Opponents) *'Rooftop Combat' The Final Battle (3 Opponents) *Minion Duel (1 on 1 against Minion, or 4 Opponents if password is used) *The Fight of your Life! (5 Opponents) Two Player Duel Battlegrounds There is a multiplayer option in Twisted Metal, but half of the battlegrounds are reduced to a proportion of the normal area. The names in bold are the areas that have been adjusted. *Arena *Warehouse *Freeway *City Park *Canal *Roof Top Passwords You can use Passwords to start on a different level or activate different cheats *Warehouse Password: Circle, Triangle, Square, Circle, Circle *Freeway Password: X, Square, Square, Circle, Triangle *City Park Password: X, Triangle, Square, Circle, Square *Cyburbia Password: X, Square, Triangle, Triangle, Triangle *Final Password: Square, Triangle, X, Circle, X *Minion Password: Triangle, X, Circle, Square, Triangle *Arena 5 Password: Square, Triangle, Circle, Square, Square *Invincibility: Square, Triangle, X, Space, Circle *Unlimited Ammo: Triangle, Space, Square, Circle, Circle *Unlimited Turbo: Triangle, X, Triangle, Triangle, Circle *Helicopter View: Circle, Circle, Triangle, X, Space ** Helicopter View only works on Arena Duel and Rooftop Combat. Trivia *The original name for Twisted Metal was High Octane. *The second name for Twisted Metal was Urban Assault. *There were actually live video endings to the game featuring the characters seen, but because they are deemed too sexist and violent, they were cut. Some of the endings were dramatically different. These endings would appear as extra contents in Twisted Metal: Head On: Extra Twisted Edition. *To further the storyline, Outlaw and/or Yellow Jacket are the winners. *Spectre is misspelled in the game as Specter. His name was spelled the American English way of spelling (the "E" comes first before the "R". The spelling method of the Letter "R" Preceding the letter "E" was the British English method) *Mr. Grimm, Warthog, and Sweet Tooth are the only playable characters that are in all of the Twisted Metal Games. *Singletrac was reformed with the majority of the original crew in 2001 creating Incognito, Inc. *This is the only Twisted Metal game that allows you to listen to it's soundtrack in the options menu. The songs are as follows: **"Twisted Theme" **"Circus Metallicus" **"Asphalt Assault" **"Cyburb Slide" **"Cyburb Hunt" **"Stalk N' Roll" **"Drop Dead" =See Also= *Twisted Metal Screenshots - Screenshots from this game. *Twisted Metal Walkthrough - Walkthrough for this game. *Twisted Metal Videos - Videos of this game. *Twisted Metal Weapons - A list of weapons in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games